Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Forsaken Arc *Justice Arc *Infinite Arc *Reckoning Arc *Revelation Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc *Havoc Arc *Champions Arc *Diamond Arc Relationships Family Members Kirishima+Fueguchi *Hinami Fueguchi (mother) **Asaki Fueguchi (grandfather) **Ryouko Fueguchi (grandmother) *Ayato Kirishima (father) **Hikari Kirishima+Fueguchi (younger sister) *Touka Kirishima (aunt) *Ken Kaneki (uncle) **Touka Jr. (cousin) **Kaneki Jr. (cosuin) **Arata Kirishima (grandfather) **Hikari Kirishima (grandmother) **Renji Yomo (granduncle) *Noivern (pet) Kurusu+Fueguchi *Akira Kurusu (step-father) **Ryouko Kurusu+Fueguchi (twin half-sister) **Monika Drevis II (sister-in-law) ***Dio (father-in-law) ***Aya Drevis (mother-in-law) **Lavenza Kurusu (half-sister) *Morgana (pet) Banjou+Fueguchi *Kazuichi Banjou **Risette Banjou (half-sister) K/F and M/L *Harriet the 2nd (wife) **Dib Membrane (father) **Lucy Loud (mother) **Elder Daughter **Middle Daughter **Hinami the 2nd (daughter) **Ayato the 2nd (son) Friends *Izuku Midoriya (rivalry) *Katsuki Bakugo *Ruby Rose *Hiro Hamada *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Katsuki Bakugo *Lincoln Loud *Bradley Slaughter *Futaki Suzuki *Margaret Ludenberg *Ainz Ooal Gown *Nozel Silva *Makoto Naegi *Azrael *Tomura Shigaraki (conflicted) *Sōma Yukihira *Riptor *Senku Ishigami *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith Enemies *Tomura Shigaraki *Goro Akechi *Kishou Arima *Madame Odius *Thanos *Nutcracker *Pitbull *Sullivan Tearbreak *Megatron *Tri-Borg *E.D.A.R. *Milluki Zoldyck *Ryoma *Mr. Doppelganger *Windy Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (Debut, Emerald), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Ghoul (CT5-CT6), Ghoul/Nen (CT7-CT15) *Ultimate Form: Crystal Black Moth *Chain Attack: Thunderbolt *Heart Heat Attack: Boombrust (Noviern) / Home-Run Explosion *Grand Heat Attack: Black Moth Finale *Enraged Taunt - Third Generation Moth *Disgusted Taunt - Osteoarthritis Since Birth *Black Execution - Moth Day Forever *Soul Exchange - Shocking Wing (Power-Up) *Heat Driver - Reformer / Observer *Timeline Altar - THC Fallout / THC Victory / Past Alternative Colors Hero *Violent/Blue (Normal) *Pink/Blue (Trans) *Black/White (Hinami) *Red/White (Ace Savvy) Vigilante *Blue/Violent (Normal) *Pink/Black (Corpus) *Black/Purple (Ayato) *Red/Black (Bradley) Quotes Selection *Arata II (Hero): Fall under the Black Moth's Wing. *Arata II (Hero): I will hold that power, Papa *Arata II (Vigilante): Protect Me, Mama. *Arata II (Vigilantes): Boss, let me handle this. Soul Exchange Offering: Get to the Top, for my offering from my RC. Pure Gift: I'm going to finished this for the world's power! Good Influence: The movement is growing, thank you! Power-Up: Let's go Savvy with the Black Moth's Wing Raise. Evil Influence: ...Forgive me if you lose your life. Beast Unleashed: Welcome to my own little world! Intro Dialogue (Hero) Normal *Arata II: Kitty-chan! Oh, the joy of fighting like this! Vs. Self *Arata II: Twin? Clone? Love? *Arata II: Is this the real one? *Arara II: Or it's just fantasy! You decide! :D Vs. Katsuki *Arata II: You son of a bitch! *Katsuki: What can I say, heroes always win! *Arata II: I wanna be one, too! :D Vs. Haise *Arata II: Boi! You're not Uncle Kaneki! *Haise: I am Haise, and I don't remember you... *Arata II: Look like his wife is free then! :D Vs. Touka *Arata II: Oh my gosh! Kaneki's Wife. *Touka: You know I'm your father's sister, right? *Arata II: I wanna rub your thigh like butter! :D Vs. Hinami *Arata II: I don't wanna do this... *Hinami: It's OK, my child, fighting is a form of art. *Arata II: Mommy! The Kids are having sex again! :D Vs. Renji *Arata II: Am I special, uncle? *Renji: Yes. But this battle will be a test for your power. *Arata II: I love you forever! :D Vs. Akira *Arata II: The Joker arrive for the Killing Joker. *Akira: Still being an amateur punk. *Arata II: Please don't steal my jelly! :D Vs. Lincoln *Arata II: The comic book hero. *Lincoln: I'm shocked you can still be positive about me. *Arata II: I wanna dye my hair white soon! :D Vs. Ayato *Arata II: Otō-san! *Ayato: Promise me to don't do easy on me, kids. *Arata II: Please spank me, daddy! :D Vs. Luan *Arata II: The killing joke has arrived. *Luan: Wow, an comedy gold for my gimmick. *Arata II: Please sit on my face, Louds! :D Vs. Yuya *Arata II: I heard you're a Urolagnia? *Yuya: W-Why do you even know that? *Arata II: My sister was a bed-wetter! :D Vs. Rupert *Arata II: I'm sorry, but you look at mama pretty funny. *Rupert: Ha, man, I'm taken! I'm not going to steal her away. o-o *Arata II: Liar gets eaten to death! :D Vs. Octavia *Arata II: An challenge of insanity! I like it! *Octavia: I meet sub-human, but not ghouls like this. *Arata II: Did you know I'm your nephew-in-law now? :D Vs. Thanos *Arata II: Infinity War don't happen as long as I have that Gauntlet! *Thanos: You can't master the power of the gods! *Arata II: But I don't feel so good! :D Intro Dialogue (Vigilante) Normal *Arata II: ...Batter Up. Vs. Self *Arata II: I want nothing with my clone anymore. *Arata II: Quick, let's revive Leslie Nielsen. *Arata II: That's so 1994. Vs. Deku 1 *Arata II: Deku-chan! I always wanted the payoff for your failure. *Deku: Please, Arata...we can revive your mother soon. *Arata II: That's not going to stop the League of Villains, fucker! Vs. Deku 2 *Arata II: You acted the same way if your mother and All Might died... *Deku: That's not going to happen if heroes remind alive. *Arata II: You're so black and white with your story, Deku-chan. Vs. Shoto *Arata II: Those that lose power have to give way to those that have it, buddy. *Shoto: We're on the same way of gift, punk! *Arata II: But at way cost! Vs. Tomura 1 *Arata II: SHIGARAKI!!! *Tomura: Into the Boss Level, the Midway Boss. *Arata II: My family ain't a bunch of replacement shell! Vs. Tomura 2 *Arata II: Well did your Trigger Happy death came ended! *Tomura: Well One For All is erased, you know, Deku. *Arata II: It's been your blood that draws first! Vs. Kaneki *Arata II: Sparing those CCG guys was the worse decision you made since reviving Rize. *Kaneki: Your parent would disagree, so please return back home. *Arata II: Just bury me in the ground with the other ghouls that shamelessly murder. Vs. Goro Akechi *Arata II: We fell under the same cruse of Scarecrow's Fear Toxic. *Akechi: Yeah, I'm on the same side from you about deep loss, young Arata. *Arata II: That's why did you try to take away mine... Vs. Kishou Arima *Arata II: Your tears of regret ain't going to take back the life you have stole! *Arima: Is that any type to talk reasonably about the past. *Arata II: Just bury me in the ground with the other ghouls that shamelessly murder. Vs. Madame Odius *Arata II: I don't let you get the chance of facing Shigaraki before me. *Odius: On fuck, look like we got a badass over here. *Arata II: You never understand loose! Vs. Rick 1 *Arata II: Explain how you can deal with painful losses. *Rick: Dude, if you like, I can take you into another dimension and whatever. *Arata II: My family ain't a bunch of replacement shell! Vs. Rick 2 *Arata II: I would trade anything to develop during pregnancy. *Rick: The hell are you going on about, that Junior movie? *Arata II: It's involved my mother's pain. Vs. Starboy (Fallout) *Arata II: You let those bloodshed happened... *Starboy: It’s was an weird time, guy. *Arata II: No wonder we live in an mess up community. Vs. Starboy (Victory) *Arata II: Abusive asshole. I came to Finished the job! *Starboy: You paradises stole my home! Get lost! *Arata II: I ended the despair you caused to your loved ones, you devil! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghoul Category:Anteiku Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Thunder Category:Ukaku Category:Konkaku Category:Rinkaku Category:Crazy Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Hectare Warrior Category:Alpha Category:Fighting Tournament Category:Nen User Category:Vampire Category:Waiter Category:Last Survivor